


直到那天来临

by orphan_account



Category: Infinite (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “就像大部分活着的人，并不真正醒悟自己将会死亡，直到那天来临。”





	直到那天来临

**Author's Note:**

> 就小时候写的、没头没尾的3428一个残片。
> 
> 翻旧电脑看见了。以聊对部队里仔的挂念。

“你……”  
话就那么哽在了喉咙里。  
“嗯。”  
面前的人低着头认真回答着自己并未出口的问题，辨别不出语气。  
金圣圭从来拿他没办法。视线困在他那个破手机上那段不知所云的消息对话框里，在横横竖竖和默认的空白边界里缺失了氧气。  


「海选通过」  
上面这么写着。  
他不知道，或者说可能连李浩沅也不知道，这一天来得如此快。

如果海选可以通过的话就退学。

一语成谶。  
那人刚刚递来的手机兀然显得很陌生。大概是因为此刻承载了它所不能理解的重要性。  
其实理应是值得庆祝的事吧。金圣圭轻轻闭上了眼睛。

归根结底只是从一开始就决定的事情，终于如计划中一样发生了。  
归根结底。

呼吸间的空白被学校星期五的散学铃和迟夏蝉鸣填充。两人头顶上铺天瑰异奇谲的云为霞光所染，少年宽敞双肩上洗刷得褪色的书包带，连着自顾簇生的沉默和所向不明的未来在影绰的天色里逐渐变暗。  
李浩沅从对方泛白的手心里抽回自己的手机。

金圣圭在心里叹了口气，空掉的手翻过来，理解地拍了拍隔壁的膝盖。又想起来侧面应该有一块淤青而放轻了力度，最终只是软软搭在了上面。  
他们都充分知道这意味着什么。接下来要跟爸妈摊牌，运气好的话不需要自己挣盘缠，运气不好的话被揍一顿，然后向学校交申请或不交，至多免去一顿苦口婆心。  
再然后，从头去过另一种生活。

“其他准备好了？”  
“嗯。”  
其实是意料之中。

嗯。  
金圣圭偏过头望着那人微微焕光的侧脸，视线不禁顺着轮廓下滑，额头，眉眼，鼻梁，鼻尖，嘴唇，再到下颚线。  
最让人困惑不解的是这每一个微小部分究竟是怎样安排组合，构成了某个奇迹般的整体。  
就像浩沅本身亦是如此。  
此刻金圣圭无声地盯着他，像是要把视网膜上的记忆永久留下。此刻身边的李浩沅，对自己而言好像熟悉又恍然陌生，清冷又如常温热。

他知道，这是李浩沅像往常一样在最后征求自己的意见。对于他们这样有时候尚不够疯的疯子来说，实施任何疯无退路的行径之前可交付的最终参考，说实话有多必要。金圣圭一瞬间竟有些好奇，如果自己此时提出反对他会怎么样。  
不存在这样的如果。  
他比任何人都了解，在这个决定本身意义之外，会作出这样决定的李浩沅，才是真实的李浩沅。

“那国家队？”  
如果要退学的话，国家队下个月的比赛就会缺一个人了。  
“嗯，我跟教练说。”  
听上去真轻巧。教练说过无故不许退赛的。李浩沅埋下头。  
从选拔那轮开始就已经报上去名单，入选的人临时退赛也不再能顺延补其他人了。  
“喔。那简直可以想象南优贤知道了会有多讨厌你。”

“本来就很讨厌我啊他。”李浩沅笑了。  
少年仰起头，仿佛想刻意忘记自己见过日落前最后一刻的霞光。

因为你。

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是208第三顺位没入队，痛恨328两种意义上都践踏机会。
> 
> 外地竞赛培训可理解为学校赞助的学霸蜜月旅行。


End file.
